Gelman Makes an Ungrounded Video Out of Lawson and Makes AnimeGamer1 Grounded In It and Gets Grounded
At Gelman's bedroom, Gelman was extremely angry about AnimeGamer1. Gelman: Man! I hate AnimeGamer1 so much, and she always gets me and my friends into trouble. What shall I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will make an ungrounded video out of Lawson and make AnimeGamer1 grounded in it to show him that Lawson's my friend! It's called Lawson Behaves at KFC. He gets the chocolate chip cookie instead of chocolate chip cakes. So Gelman got on the computer and turned it on. Gelman: Let's go to the Goanimate site! Gelman went to the Goanimate site. Gelman: Let's make the ungrounded video! So Gelman began to make the ungrounded video out of Lawson with AnimeGamer1 grounded in it. (15 minutes later, back in AnimeGamer1's house) AnimeGarmer1 was on a computer. AnimeGamer1: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) Lawson was talking to his dad. Lawson: Hey, dad. Lawson's dad: What is it, Erwin? Lawson: Can we go to KFC? Lawson's dad: No Erwin, we're having rice sushi for lunch. Lawson was serious. Lawson: But dad, I want KFC! Not rice sushi! Lawson's dad got annoyed. Lawson's dad: Erwin! We are not going to KFC because I don't want to waste any of my money. Lawson started having a tantrum. Lawson: I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! Lawson was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Lawson's dad: Erwin, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having rice sushi for lunch! Then Lawson's dad heard his wife's voice. Lawson's mum's voice: Sir, I don't have the stuff to make the rice sushi. Then Lawson stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Lawson's dad's anger reduced to joy. Lawson's dad: Did you hear that? Mum says that we do not have the stuff to have rice sushi. In that case, we can go to KFC! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. Then Lawson and his dad went out of the house and they got in the car, and they went off to KFC. Then Lawson and his dad arrived at KFC, and they went inside. Chef PeePee greeted Lawson and his dad. Chef PeePee: Hello, welcome to KFC! How may I help you? Lawson's dad: Erwin, what would you like to order? Lawson: I would like three chicken tenders, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, two biscuits, a small pepsi, and a chocolate chip cake, please! Chef PeePee: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate chip cakes. Lawson was surprised, and he was indignant. Lawson: What? Please don't tell me you just ran out of chocolate chip cakes! Chef PeePee: Don't feel bad, kid. How about a chocolate chip cookie instead? Lawson then made up his mind. Lawson: Okay, I'll have a chocolate chip cake instead. Lawson's dad: Erwin, that was a good decision. We'll have that to go. Chef PeePee: Thank you. Come again. At home, Lawson's dad was very proud of him. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I thought you were a disgrace to Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Fluttershy106 and the Third Street School. What made you change your mind? Lawson: I got that idea from JustinBrainSurgeFan. Now, I'm a good person. Lawson's dad: Thank you for behaving at KFC. Lawson: But what about AnimeGamer1, I saw her attacking her mom. Lawson's dad: Okay, let's see what happened back at KFC. AnimeGamer1: Mom, I said I wanted three chicken tenders, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, two biscuits, a small pepsi, and a chocolate chip cake this instant! AnimeGamer1's mum: Emmaleigh, the chef said the chocolate chip cakes were sold out! You can either have a chocolate chip cookie or else you'll have nothing! AnimeGamer1: No! I don't want a stupid chocolate chip cookie! I want a chocolate chip cake so tell the chef to give me a chocolate chip cake right now! AnimeGamer1's mum: Guess what?! That is it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! AnimeGamer1: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Later Ringo and Lucia showed up in swimsuits, Lucia was wearing a bikini) Ringo: Lucia and I just got back from swim class. Lucia: Anyways, we would like a chocolate chip cookie please. Chef PeePee: Coming right up. (back at home) Lawson's dad: Erwin, because you behaved at KFC, you are ungrounded for the first time, for one billion two hundred thirty-four million, five hundred sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred ninety centuries. You can go swimming with your friends. Lawson: Thanks Dad. You're the best. (video ends) AnimeGamer1 was horrified, and she was very angry. AnimeGamer1: Oh! My Goodness! Leo Gelman just made an ungrounded video out of Erwin Lawson and got me grounded in it! I will equip a mace and chase that naughty boy for this! I will go down to the basement and pick up a mace! Later, back in Gelman's house, Gelman was feeling thoughtful. Gelman: Boy, AnimeGamer1 is going to get what she deserved! Heh heh heh! Then Gelman heard a knock on the door. Gelman: Huh? Who's knocking on the door?! Then Gelman rushed to the door and opened it, and he noticed AnimeGamer1. Gelman: Uh oh! It's AnimeGamer1! AnimeGamer1: Leo Gelman, did you make an ungrounded video out of Erwin Lawson with me grounded in it? Gelman: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I did make an ungrounded video out of Lawson with you grounded it it. Suddenly, AnimeGamer1 was horrified, and she turned mad. She started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Gelman. AnimeGamer1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GELMAN! HOW DARE YOU MAKE AN UNGROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF LAWSON WITH ME GROUNDED IN IT! YOU KNOW IT'S CAUSING EMBARRASSMENT! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! I'VE GOT A MACE TO ATTACK YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU RIGHT NOW! AnimeGamer1 began to chase Gelman, and Gelman ran out of the house. Gelman: Oh no! AnimeGamer1's going mad! He's got a mace! AnimeGamer1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! AnimeGamer1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! AnimeGamer1 kept on chasing after Gelman. Gelman: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! AnimeGamer1: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR MAKING AN UNGROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF LAWSON AND MAKING ME GROUNDED IN IT!!!!! Gelman and AnimeGamer1 ran past Ashley A and Ashley B. Gelman: Help me! Please! Ashley A and Ashley B were furious, and were waving their fists. Ashley B: Will you stop that, AnimeGamer1?! Ashley A: And if you don't, I got Finster's pager number on speed dial! Ashley A picked up a phone, and she noticed that AnimeGamer1 was going mad. Ashley A: Oh dear. I think that girl's mad. Let's tell Ashley Q and Ashley T the bad news. Ashley B: Good idea, Ashley B. Gelman ran as fast as he could. AnimeGamer1: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before she gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Gelman ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted AnimeGamer1. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? AnimeGamer1: Because he made an ungrounded video out of Lawson and made me grounded in it! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? AnimeGamer1: Because he made an ungrounded video out of Lawson and made me grounded in it! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he made an ungrounded video out of Lawson and made me grounded in it! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that girl just because he made an ungrounded video out of Lawson and made you grounded in it! AnimeGamer1: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a moment, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. AnimeGamer1: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my job?! Police Officer: Don't worry, AnimeGamer1. Maybe I will find someone to replace you for a while. Then the police officer took AnimeGamer1 away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then AnimeGamer1 and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a moment, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were very upset with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you make an ungrounded video out of Erwin?! Gelman's mum: You know that he's a very bad boy for all of the bad stuff he did! Also, did you make a grounded video out of AnimeGamer1 in it? Gelman: To be honest, I did. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how could you do that?! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for four days! Gelman's mum: Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Julie as AnimeGamer1 Erwin as Lawson Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) and Police Officer Kimberly as Mrs Lawson's voice (Lawson's mum's voice) French Fry as Chef PeePee Kate as AnimeGamer1's mum Evil Genius/David/Zack as Ringo Shouty as AnimeGamer1's angry voice Princess as Lucia Amy as Ashley Boulet Emma as Ashley Armbruster Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:AnimeGamer1's Videos Category:Grounded Stuff